The Traveling Soldier
by Kaahthemarshmello
Summary: A simple request uncovers a deep connection between two complete strangers as they exchange letters. 'She waved goodbye as the bus took her traveling soldier away. Sakura promised herself that she would wait for her traveling soldier' NaruSaku
1. Promise by the pier

**Hi there! This is my first official fan fic! Basicly I got this idea from a song I was listening to called traveling soldier. If you haven't heard this song before than you should totally check it out, it's by the Dixie Chicks. Please excuse any errors I've made. I typed this up while listening to the song. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of it's official characters ;) I also do not own the song this story was based upon.**

* * *

A young man sat on the bench next to the bus stop. He peered up into the sky and noticed the dark clouds forming. The feeling of a sudden storm was confirmed by the drops of rain

beginning to fall from the clouds. The young man quickly took shelter from the rain in a tiny café across from the bus stop. He picked a booth near the back, next to one of the windows.

This was so he could keep an eye on the rain. He sat there in silence when an attractive girl came over to his booth. Judging by her uniform and name tag, she was his waitress. She

handed him a worn looking menu and greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Welcome to Suna's, my name is Sakura. I'll be your waitress this afternoon." She greeted him with a sweet and cheery voice. He gave her a smile. She was very pretty. Her bright pink

hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a bow and her emerald green eyes shone with the hint of youth and summer. He smiled and opened the menu. He hadn't planned on actually

ordering but a sign behind the young waitress clearly stated that there was a no loitering policy. So, the young man sat there glancing at the menu. Nothing caught his eyes so he looked

up at the patient waitress.

"Well, I can't seem to make a decision, what do you recommend Sakura?" He asked.

"Well, the ramen here is tasty if you're in to trying something new. Then there is the Sheppard's pie, it has the yummiest sweet corn and home grown potatoes." Sakura recommended

some of her favourite dishes.

"Ramen sounds good. I haven't eaten it in a very long time." The young man thought aloud.

"Okay one bowl of ramen, would you like anything to drink?" Sakura asked as she wrote his order in her tiny book.

"Water please," he responded, "and perhaps a tiny slice of Sheppard's pie as well."

What the heck, he had a long journey ahead of him. Sakura wrote down his order and skipped away. She turned around one last time and looked at the young man.

His blond hair stood in a spiky mass on top of his head. He had the prettiest blue eyes that she had ever seen. Sakura didn't even think about the odd whisker marks on his cheeks. She

handed the young man's order to the chef and went to pour a glass of ice water. She placed the cool glass on one of the carrying trays and brought the water over to the man sitting in

the both next to the window.

"Here is your water sir." She said as she placed the glass in front of the dreamy man.

"Naruto," He whispered to Sakura.

"Huh? What was that?" Sakura asked, not sure what he had said. Was it a foreign word for thank you?

"My name is Naruto." The man repeated, looking Sakura in the eyes. Sakura wasn't sure if she was seeing anything but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Order's up for table 18." The chef announced. Sakura excused herself and went to fetch Naruto's food. She returned only moments later with the tray.

"Here you are, Naruto. Please enjoy your meal. Just call me back when you would like the check." Sakura said as she took the empty tray and turned to walk away. Naruto shot his hand

out and grabbed her wrists. Sakura turned around and stared at Naruto.

"Sakura, would you mind sitting down for awhile? I've been feeling kind of lonely lately and would love if you would talk with me." Naruto asked, his blue eyes staring into her beautiful

green ones.

Sakura looked deep within his eyes and seeing the sadness hidden within, she glanced at the clock on the café's light blue walls.

"I'm off in an hour and I know of a wonderful place we could go." She smiled. Naruto's entire face shone with a look of joy.

Sakura said goodbye to the chef and waved at Naruto, still sighting in the both by the window. He got up and opened the café door for her. They walked in silence towards the pier by the

fishing docks. No one ever caught fish anymore so the pier was very quiet. Naruto sat down on the dock and dangled his feet over the edge. Sakura fixed her skirt and sat beside the

perfect stranger.

They sat in a perfect silence, staring out into the bay. Sakura kept peeking glances at the young man. He was gorgeous and only looked a few years older than her. There was something

about the way he carried himself, he was nothing like the boys at her high school. They were good looking but rude and obnoxious. He was the perfect gentleman which had her thinking

he was way older than he looked. Nonetheless, she knew that she shouldn't be out by the pier with this complete stranger. He could be a rapist, or a serial killer. But oddly enough, she

didn't get that feeling that he was dangerous, she actually felt very safe with this complete stranger.

Naruto glance over at Sakura. She had been peeking at him every now and then. He figured she was about sixteen, considering she was young but had a job. Although he was eighteen,

he highly doubted she would think of him as young. He knew that he looked older for his age.

'I guess it comes with experience and what not.' He thought as he stared into the ocean. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Are you new to this town? I haven't seen you around before." She glanced up at Naruto. He remained looking out at sea but opened his mouth and replied to her question.

"I'm actually just passing through. I was waiting for the bus to arrive but it started to rain. So I changed my mind and went into the café."

"You must be far from home." Sakura turned to stare out into the ocean.

"Yeah, but I've found that if you take a little piece of home with you than you're never really alone."

"Isn't it kind of warm of the heavy looking clothing?" Sakura asked, looking at his green clothing. It looked oddly familiar.

"Sadly, I'm roasting in this uniform. But as I'm heading to the army base in Cali, I don't have time to change into something breezier." Naruto smiled.

"Army base, so you must be a soldier." Sakura felt a pang of sadness for him. She knew all to well that the life of a soldier was a tough one.

"Yep, you could refer to me as the traveling soldier. I go where I'm needed."

"Wow, which must be tough for your family." Sakura thought of how lonely he must be.

"Not at all, my parents passed away when I was younger and I've no siblings." Naruto felt oddly comfortable telling Sakura about himself.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry for bringing it up." Sakura felt guilt. He was all alone.

"I bet you've got a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to, do you mind if I sent a letter to you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can send a letter to me. I'll even write back, as long as you give me a mailing address." Sakura blushed. She pulled out her tiny waitress's book and wrote down her

mailing address. Naruto smiled and placed the paper in his breast pocket. They sat in silence at the pier for a while longer. Once the sun had begun to set, Naruto and Sakura went back

to the bus station.

The bus was driving towards the bus stop. Naruto looked deep into Sakura's eyes. He laced his fingers between hers and bent down to kiss her cheek. Sakura stood blushing and waving

to Naruto as he boarded the bus. She watched as the bus drive away, taking her traveling soldier off to the base camp in Cali. She smiled to herself and promised herself that she would

wait for the love of the traveling soldier.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Emotional? So leave a review please! Also, there is another chapter to this one but I won't post it if no one is interested. (Don't worry lil sis, I'll let you read it c:)**


	2. Waiting for love

**Okay so this is the second part of the story. I apologize in advance if you find this story rushed. It was only meant to be a oneshot type deal. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me tips. I'll keep them in mind for future stories. So enjoy the other part of the story =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song**

* * *

A week had passed since Sakura had first met the traveling soldier. She woke up every morning hoping for a letter to prove that the beautiful man really existed and that she wasn't delusional. One morning, Sakura was just finishing up breakfast when the letter appeared.

"Sakura, you have a letter." Her mother was curious as there was no return address on the envelope.

Sakura grabbed the letter from her mother and felt her heart drop into her stomach. He hadn't left a mailing address. Suddenly depressed, Sakura mumbled thanks to her mother and went up to her room. She stared at the envelope and wondered why he had even bothered to send a letter without adding a return address. Perhaps he didn't want to receive a letter from her. She refused to look into the envelope. She suddenly wished she hadn't given him her address. Then she felt something odd in the envelope. Curiosity got the better of her and she carefully opened the envelope. First she pulled out the letter. She stared at it and her eyes began to tear up.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_You are probably upset that I had not put a return address on the envelope. I wasn't sure how your folks would feel if you received a letter from a complete stranger. Thus I have included the mailing address within the letter for you to respond. Things here seem to pass by as a blur. I look forward to the day when I may once again return to the café and enjoy another piece of that delicious Sheppard's pie_. _Perhaps next time we may enjoy eating Sheppard's pie together. I know that we do not really know each other but once my year of duty is up, maybe we can get to know each other. Of course, that is only if you're boyfriend doesn't mind you speaking with another guy. As the lights go out, I think about my life thus far and am really glad that I decided to wait out the rain in your café. Take care and may we meet again._

_Your traveling soldier, Naruto_

Sakura glanced into the envelope and took out a badge. It had Naruto's name on it, as well as his army rank. Sakura knew from her grandfather that a soldier's badge was his heart and soul, something that they only shared with someone close. His giving the badge to her was a sign of his love. Sakura promised herself she would wait for him to return, no matter how long it took. She was a strong believer in love at first sight. She didn't know why but this complete stranger was well worth it. So, wiping the tears from her eyes, she took out a pen and began to write to Naruto.

_My traveling soldier,_

_I almost couldn't bear to open your letter. I was very upset that you hadn't sent a return address. But as a wise friend once said, never judge a book by its cover or an envelope by its return address. Time here flows normally. Work can be stressful but knowing that we will enjoy Sheppard's pie together makes all the effort worth it. Why wait a year to get to know each other, we can send letters to each other. And a princess who waits for her hero to rescue her would never set eyes upon another. Consider me yours and yours alone. I am glad you decided to come to the café. Take care and don't forget, my heart is always with you._

_Your friend, Sakura_

Naruto smiled as he read her letter. She would wait for him. Naruto tucked the letter and the photo she sent with it into his breast pocket. She would be his reason for living, breathing, and dreaming. With those thoughts, he turned the lights out in his cabin and fell into a deep sleep.

As the weeks passed, the two friends exchanged letter after letter. Naruto talked about how he felt like he was falling in love, his fears, his hopes and dreams and of course about all the different Sheppard's pie he had tried. None had tasted like hers. Sakura wrote about school, her job, and everything and anything else he would want to know. She told him of how she was in the high school band, how badly she had failed her math test and how much the badge he had given her really meant. The two continued to write to each other more and more frequently.

Sakura's mother had found out about the letters and warned her about how she was too young to be waiting for the love of a traveling soldier. Sakura remained insistent that she was going to wait, no matter how long, for her soldier to return. As the weeks flew into months, the letters became less frequent.

Naruto had explained that he had been transferred to Vietnam to aide in the war over there. He also had explained that after he was finished there, he would be returning to her. He had also warned her that he would have to stop writing for awhile. Sakura wrote back saying that she would wait for him and wished him luck and to be careful.

So as the letters stopped arriving, Sakura focused on her band and the upcoming football game between the school's arch rivals. Sakura was her band's piccolo player. Every day she would kiss the badge and head out the door, her thoughts lingering on when Naruto would write back.

That Friday night, at the football game, after the anthem finished, the football announcer took the mic.

"Attention folks, I ask that you bow your heads in prayer for the families of some local Vietnam soldiers." Then the announcer began listing off some names of soldiers who had died in the war.

Sakura strained her ears, listening over the whispers of fellow band members. The announcer said some names that sounded familiar, her friend's Uncle, a neighbour's nephew, but nothing of her soldier. She sighed in relief. Mostly in a soldier's life, no news is good news.

Sakura smiled and played with her band as the school scored the winning touchdown. The fans erupted in cheers when the announcer returned with the mic.

"We have just received word of a few other soldiers who have passed away during the war in Vietnam." He announced and read off a couple names.

Under the bleachers, sat a piccolo player, crying her eyes out and wishing things weren't falling apart. As the announcer spoke a name, nobody really cared, except a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

The next day, Sakura stood in her uniform, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had cried all night. Her mother had tried to calm her down but nothing had worked. Sakura's heart was with a soldier, who had taken it with him after he passed in Vietnam. She wiped her nose and tried to pull herself together. She had to get to work. As she passed the door, her father handed her a letter. She stuffed it in her pocket and continued to walk to work.

It wasn't until after her shift that she had opened the letter.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_It has been a long time since I've last wrote. Things are getting worse here. I don't know if I will return to you. But as things here get worse, I can face it with a brave face. I remember that day down by the pier and I think about your pretty smile. I'm glad that you wrote to me. It has given me something to look forward to. As tough as things may get, remember that I love you and that if I could be, I would be there with you instead of here amidst death and sorrow. Smile my sweet, our love will never end. Wait for my final letter; it will say when I'll be coming home._

_Love always, you're traveling soldier, Naruto_

Sakura read the letter and fresh tears fell from her face. Naruto's final letter would never come. But as she promised herself, she would wait, she would never hold the hand of another guy, and she would wait forever to be reunited with him, whether it be in heaven or hell.

Sakura returned home as the clouds turned dark. She could feel the rain ready to fall from the sky. She walked into the dining room to see another envelope on the table. She glanced at it and saw her name. Perhaps it was a letter to tell her that Naruto was gone. She picked it up and read the five worded sentence. She rushed out into the storm leaving the letter flat on the table with the familiar scrawl of a certain soldier.

_Meet me at the pier_

Sakura ran through the streets, feeling the rain soak her to the bone. She made her way to the pier. There stood a man, his eyes a beautiful blue and as shocking as they had been when they first met.

Sakura stood, staring at the man near the end of the dock, his hair no longer spiked, due to bad weather. She ran into his arms. He gave her a tight hug and bent down to kiss her cheeks.

"You waited for me." Was all he could say. Sakura nodded. She stood in his arms, in the rain, holding him close and praying this wasn't a dream.

"They announced you dead." Sakura spoke.

"I know." Naruto whispered.

"But how?" Sakura glanced up at him.

"One of the other soldiers borrowed my jacket when I departed. He was burned beyond recognition but my soldier ID was in his pocket. They mistook him for me." Naruto explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your friend." Sakura released Naruto.

"Things happen; there is nothing more we can do for him except tell his family." Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded and laced her fingers into his.

"So how about we talk over some Sheppard's pie? I know of this tiny café that makes the sweetest pie." Naruto suggested.

"Lucky for you, I have nowhere to be except with my hero." Sakura smiled.

The two lovers held hands and walked in the pouring rain to the tiny café across from the bus stop.

There was once a soldier with no one to write to, sitting there and waiting for a bus. Lucky for him, a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair chose to wait for the love of the traveling soldier.

The End

* * *

**Okay so I know it's rushed and what not but I had already written it and didn't want to go through and rewrite. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading ;)**


End file.
